Dimmi Perché Zio
by Troublesome Aries
Summary: Tell me why uncle. A story through a little girl’s eyes. Throughout her childhood she has watched her uncle, Kai, and his boyfriend, Tala, live together. At the age of 14, Kai suddenly has a girlfriend and will be marrying in August. What happened to Tala
1. Prologue

Author's note: based on my life now.

Sum: Tell me why uncle. A story through a little girl's eyes. Throughout her childhood she has watched her uncle, Kai, and his boyfriend, Tala, live together. At the age of 14, Kai suddenly has a girlfriend and will be marrying in August. **What** happened to Tala?

KaixTalaxKai Kaix? EnriquexOliver are the main pairings, anyone want a request for some other pairings?

AU

Marie – 6 in the flashback, 14 in present time

Enrique & Oliver – 20 in the past, 28 in present time

Tala – 21 past, 29 present

Kai – 22 past, 30 present

Johnny – 21 past, 29 present

Beta: CC Queen Of Death 

Disclaimer: I disclaim the beyblade characters.

_Dimmi Perché Zio: Prologue_

-:-:-:-

I blinked, trying to understand what my father just said. I can't believe what he just told me.

To never see Tala again?

Why?

"Marie?" I shake my head.

"I don't understand Enrique, why would zio do that? –1-"

"You have to understand sweetie, this is all his choice," my 'mother' soothed placing a hand on my knee like a mother would do.

"But—why? Why is zio doing this? I don't get it," I continued giving my parents a concerned look. Oliver gave Enrique a hopeless sigh as Enrique nodded looking back down at me.

"Marie, your zio has made the decision, both he and Tala are separated," Enrique explained again.

"Well, **I** still don't agree with what he says. Tala is a good friend of the family and Kai wants us to lose contact, but—we won't do that. Don't worry Marie, we will still see him, just not as often," Oliver added sadly.

I shook my head stubbornly.

"But who is this new woman?" I pestered folding my arms over my chest.

"Kai met her at work. She already has a son of her own and is well willing to marry your zio. Your zio wants kids and you know Tala cannot give him that no matter how much he loves Kai," Enrique soothed.

"And how much does Kai love Tala?" I huffed. "They've been together longer than I even became apart of this family," I added haughtily.

"A lot—"

"Then why did he get rid of him!" I whined cutting off my father. Neither of my parents answered. Huffing I walked up out of the living room and burst through the blue coloured doors into my room to clear my head.

Plopping myself on my queen sized bed I bring my head to my pillow and stretched out my legs in a horizontal split position, like I was doing the splits.

"_Tala?…What happened?"_

I asked myself.

-:-:-:- Flashback -:-:-:-

"Hi there," a kind smile graced the adult's lips as he greeted me. Standing at a large height he bends down a little to reach out his hand to shake mine.

His crystal blue eyes stare into my hazel eyes letting me read him like a book.

He wants to be friends.

"Hi," I reply uneasily slowly giving him my hand. He grasps it firmly, but gentle, and shakes it lightly. I liked the way he held my hand. A light smile tugs my lips and I see that it's making him smile too. Releasing my hand he reaches up to briefly brush away bright red strands out of his face then looks down at me proudly.

"Shy aren't you?" my cheeks tingle and I just stare at him with a timid smile. "Aww no need to be that way around me," he winked flashing his icy eyes at me. "**My** name is—" he couldn't finish properly introducing himself to me since a taller man has walked up behind him and wrapped arms around the friendly redhead.

"Why are you bothering my niece?" he chuckled looking down at me.

"I was not!" he shushes him.

The taller man's cheeks are painted with blue triangles and his hair is a really dark gray colour, with a dark navy blue at the back. His skin is quite pale like the redheaded man before me and shows off his rather intriguing colour of eye. They look like a really dark blood colour. Sort of like when I stabbed myself by accident with a knife and the blood just bubbled up on my lightly tanned skin and was just a thick dark red colour.

"Hi, Marie," he smiles down at me, his eyes twinkling tenderly at me.

He knows my name, so papa must have already told him who I am.

"Hi," I reply. His smile softened.

"My name is Kai, your uncle. And this is Tala, my boyfriend," he smirked kissing the redhead's cheek. I giggled at their kiss and Tala blushed looking away from zio Kai before grinning back down at me.

"Yeah, and I'm your uncle too," Tala grinned.

I gave him a quizzical look. Papa Enrique told me that I only had two uncles, Kai and Johnny. I already met Johnny, and _this_ is Kai. He never said I had a _Tala_ for an uncle.

"But Enrique told me I only had two uncles," I frowned. Kai laughed.

"Tala's your aunt then," zia? –2-

"Hey!" Tala pulled out of Kai's embrace placing his hands on his hips and slanted his weight to one foot.

"Why am I the woman?" he questioned Kai as his eyes narrowed heatedly.

"'Cause babes," Kai smirked pulling Tala back into a hug. Tala doesn't seem to like the hug since he just stands still, eyes still narrowed.

"Auntie?" both turned to me and Kai laughed. Tala looked away seemingly upset.

"Zia Tala?" I questioned taking a step forward to my zio and his boyfriend looking up at them innocently. Tala unfolded his arms and gave me a warm smile.

"Names Tala, and you are?"

"Marie," I grin flashing him a smile in return.

-:-:-:- End of flashback -:-:-:-

Tears pricked my eyes. I miss Tala already. I didn't even say good-bye.

I let my eyes travel up my wall were I've made a collage of pictures throughout my life. My eyes catch red in quite a few places but I stop in the center, at the first picture taken with Tala.

He had me seated on his lap, his chin rested on my shoulder and his arms around me folded on my lap. He smiled while I grinned at the camera. I was put in a white dress, which I despised but Tala said that Kai had put him in a dress too and he hated it. I didn't really understand what the meaning behind the dress, or the reason for Tala to put on the dress was, but it was funny and made me feel a little better with wearing the damn thing.

It was expensive and made with such a soft material. Oliver kept fussing around me because I kept on wrinkling it. People took lots of pictures of me, all of which I didn't like very much. Too many flashing lights ya know?

Hmm…heh. I think I actually looked cute in that picture. My big hazel eyes staring at the camera, my hands clasped on Tala's and my curly brown locks rounded my face. The gold bracelet on my wrist…Tala got that for me.

Glancing to my left where my little jewellery box sat.

Was it still in there?

Crawling my way up to the head of my bed a reach out my hand to drag the rectangular box to me. Opening it my eyes scan over the scattered rings and earrings, and silver bracelets.

My eyes narrowed.

It's not in here.

* * *

-1- 'uncle' in Italian I hope

-2- 'aunt'

Author's note: new idea! Based with my relationship with my uncle at the moment. –Bows- it would be nice to know what you think ;D

o! And I don't know what girl to pair up with Kai o.o she can't be a bitch, like a really nice and pretty woman. I don't know who to put with him –sweat drop- I was thinking Hilary o.O but then I thought "I hate her and she's annoying" so any other suggestions? It can also be an OC n.n I'll give ya credit!


	2. Chapter 1

Author's note: 80 hits, 9 reviews…Thank you **WickedEvil, NiennaAngel, CC Queen Of Death, Kuro66, NeverSmile, Dark Kaiser, Lessa12, HiddenPortrait, **and **Gabz **for the reviewing!

Warnings: ODD PAIRING xD I've never seen this pairing before, when you see who it is tell me if you've –ever- read this pairing x3 I would _really_ like to read.

AND religion discussed, I am Christian so will be discussing that in this ok? Hope it doesn't offend or bother anyone.

And sorry for the late update, tomorrow the computer that all my stuff is on has to be fixed, something keeps popping up saying something, x.x I forgot what. So everything's paused for the mo. Oo sorry.

Disclaimer: don't own the characters used from beyblade

_Dimmi Perché Zio: Chapter One_

-:-:-:-

**Knock Knock**

"Huh?" glancing up towards my closed door my father's voice seeps in.

"Marie, Oliver and I will be going out, will you be okay here by yourself?" Enrique asked turning the doorknob and stepping inside my room. I rolled my eyes nodding my head.

"You always go out, I'll be fine," I sighed.

"Okay, if you're sure—"

"Go," I cut him off. Sending me a warning glare he nodded existing my room closing the door behind him. I heard him mumble something to Oliver and then their footsteps sounded as the made their way down the hall and down the stairs. I heard the door being locked and the sound of the car starting.

They go out a lot so I'm used to staying at home alone. Usually I'd go over to zio Kai's or Johnny's house. With zio Johnny I'd play with his dog or help Max around the house.

With zio Kai, he would work so I usually hung out with Tala—but now that he's gone—

Shaking my head I rid the thoughts of my zio's ex.

Sighing I slide off my bed walking over to my computer. Either I clean around the house, go out for a bike ride, or watch TV all day/computer. I don't go on any IM thingies while I surf the net—I have no friends to talk too.

You see I'm adopted. Kinda obvious no? Two guys with a daughter? Adopted

I was abandoned when I was 2 months old at the footsteps of the orphanage "La Pietà" –1- an all girls orphanage in Venice. It was okay there, I mean they treated us all fairly well—but I couldn't find my place there.

A little bit after my 6th birthday—well said date—(no one knew my real birth date but guessed it was somewhere in between July and August) a couple came, a pretty green-haired woman (I thought) and a blond man.

Enrique and Oliver Bouringer Tornatore Giancarlo.

I liked their names when I first heard them. The nun who spoke with them said their names and I repeated it chewing the names in my mouth like I would candy.

Sorella –2- Cassandra was giving them a tour around the orphanage (she always gave people who came by the tour) and I followed curiously.

I followed as they past the main hall and into the rooms where we were schooled. They passed the kitchens and where we sat down to eat, and went into our music rooms where our talented students practised the violin.

I watched the green haired woman ask if she could play the instrument in poor Italian. Luca smiled and handed her the violin he was using. She thanked him adjusting the delicate tool and held the long thin wire tied on the light thin wood above the strings. His violet orbs closed and he started to play.

A beautiful elegant tune engulfed the air and I hummed closing my eyes and silently listened to the lovely music.

But then…

Sorella Cassandra caught me sitting on the floor in front of the room they were in and scolded me to my classroom. I protested but gave in with the harsh tone she used on me.

When I went back to my room for the end of the day, I saw the couple leave. My mind was on the two for three days…until I saw them again.

They looked so friendly and I wanted to meet them, get to know them personally.

They came back on a Sunday; they wanted to adopt one of the girls if they were willing. My heart ached to go with them, but I knew they wouldn't want someone like me.

They took another girl out for the day to get to know her and for her to get to know them, but when she came back she described them as disgusting people.

I didn't know why, so I confronted Sorella Cassandra about it. She told me that they…were bad people. She said that their way of life was _wrong_ that they should have never thought of adopting a child.

I asked her what was so wrong with them, and she shook her head. She said I'd learn when I got older and if I paid attention in my religion classes. I didn't understand, and it bothered me for so many nights.

Then one day…

"_Fermati! –3- Why must you always have to fight with the other girls?" Cassandra slapped her hand down on the desk Marie sat in, her head bowed._

"_Perché? Why bambina? –4- Why?" Sorella Cassandra questioned folding her arms across her chest. She stood at a mighty height, thin rectangular lenses in front of her sea-green eyes, and her long brown hair was brought up in a neat bun. Her eyes stared down sternly at the scowling girl._

"_Sorella, they…they brought up the couple again!" she shouted bawling her hands in her lap, her eyes watering._

"_What couple? The—"_

"_The ones that you said were horrible people," Marie sniffed wiping her eyes. Sorella Cassandra thought to herself deeply until she turned back leaning forward and staring straight into Marie's hazel brown eyes._

"_Marie…what did they say?" she asked softly._

"_They said bad things again, only because I commented on the woman's lovely playing," Marie spat. Cassandra wet her lips..._

"_You, Marie they were both—" she bit her lip having trouble with explaining what she wanted to say._

"_What?"_

"_Marie they were both men," she rapidly spoke closing her eyes. Marie gave her a confused look. When she slowly understood her eyes widened._

"_The green haired—was a boy?" Cassandra nodded._

"_Si bambina," Marie looked up at her expectantly._

"_So what's wrong with that?"_

I received a huge lecture about God creating men and women to be together. Not a man with another man or a woman with another woman. It was not how he created us, humans. To reproduce, it must be a woman and a man who come to together with love for each other to create a child.

I ignored her through most of it because it was already explained to me in the last religion unit. I knew that God created man to be with women and vise-versa, but you also needed love.

The way the two walked in, they seemed to so excited. They seemed really nice, and happy…I wanted to be apart of their happiness.

I snuck out that night, how I managed I forget, but I ran away. I stopped at the church where we often were taken for prayer, and I found them. Front row, their hands held together, knees bent in a kneeling position, and their eyes were closed—praying I thought.

I walked up to them slowly and took their attention. The feminine male looked at me and smiled. The blonde smiled warmly but gave me a questioning look.

_"Is there something we can help you young miss?" the blonde asked. The girl shifted in her standing position and kept her eyes on the floor. The couple got up from their kneeling position and sat on the long benches that were rowed throughout the church._

_"I want to be apart of your happiness,"_

**Knock. Knock.**

"Ah! The door!" Scrambling off of my bed I rushed down the stairs. Creeping up to the door my eyes narrowed at the two figures' shadows on the blurred oval window. 'Dad never said anything about anyone stopping by…who is it?' The door sounded again and then I heard a giggle.

"MARIE," my face flushed. 'Opps. It's zio Johnny.' I winced unlocking the door letting him in with Max.

"Hi, sorry, Enrique didn't say anything about you two coming," I excused scratching the back of my head. Max was smiling as usual while zio Johnny scowled hanging his arm around Max's shoulder.

* * *

-1- The Pity 

-2- Sister

-3- Stop

-4- child/kid

Author's note: Ok! Background info for my OC is done n.n XD now Vote! I cant' choose who to pair with Kai ;-; help me? Please think carefully…

Julia

Mathilda

Miriam

Mariah – not a bitchy Mariah

Or

Maria – OC name from HiddenPortriat (thank you) My OC -.- Maria, a Venetian. 30 yrs old but looks to be in her early 20s, medium height, slim, tanned skin, straight silky brown hair, dark blue eyes, small nose, thin lips, and she has a ten-year-old son, Marco.

-sigh- okies? Got it? Review and vote please!

And a HUGE Thanks to **MasterFranny** for helping me with all of the Italian names and stuff


	3. Chapter 2

Author's note: not enough votes to break it so i had to go ahead and choose. I choose Julia cuz since she's Spanish, well...it'll help me more with the story (I'm Spanish, wedding was done in Spanish...big Spanish family...eh...) So! x.x I chose her. Mathilda (since she's cute) is actually gonna be a family member n.n' I had so many little cousins running around in the wedding, they were so adorable x.x So she is a family member, cousin n.n So will Mariah since someone wanted her, and Miriam is playing Julia's sister as well n.n this way, everyone wins! (What was the point of having a vote -.- I have no idea T.T, I just don't want anyone upset…even though I'm sure I upset you all with a horrible late update…)

Yeah sorry T.T not only are my marks in school…not the best, but I'm starting to get a lot of assignments and will be busy with that. Because of my lateness for all of my fics, I blame Fumera x.x for she has gotten me into Role Playing . ;; so blame her…lol, anyway better late then never+.+ my policy…

Thank you:

Connie (3 reviews, I'm so sorry you got impatient (

Dark Kaiser (Sorry, neither are with him, but they're still playing a part n.n sorry for the late update

NeverSmile (thank you for the review n.n you got Julia.

MasterFranny (Lol, I'll give the TalaKai snippets this chap n.n

Winterblazewolf (sorry so late

NiennaAngel (Glad you like her Sorry no Mathilda ( but she's gonna be a relative of Julia being an adorable little cousin. The wedding was lovely, and we had four flower girls lol.

_Dimmi Perché Zio: Chapter Two_

-:-Marie's POV-:-

"Ah! The door!" Scrambling off of my bed, I rushed down the stairs. Creeping up to the door, my eyes were narrowed at the two figures' shadows on the blurred oval window. 'Dad never said anything about anyone stopping by, who is it?' The doorknob twitched again and then I heard a giggle.

"MARIE!" My face flushed. 'Oops. It's zio Johnny.' I winced unlocking the door letting him in with Max.

"Hi, sorry, Enrique didn't say anything about you two coming," I excused scratching the back of my head. Max was smiling as usual while zio Johnny scowled hanging his arm around Max's shoulder.

"Hehe, sorry 'bout that zio Johnny, Max too," I smiled apologetically rubbing the back of my head letting them in as I closed the door after them. Johnny nodded with understanding making me sigh with relief.

"Just came to ask Enrique if you guys were coming to Kai's house, you know...meet his girl this Saturday," Johnny stated dully placing his hands behind his head leaning back on the door as I tried to persuade him into the kitchen to which he declined with a shake of his head. Max sent me a reassuring smile that I couldn't return. I had frozen in place, lips held in a thin line no longer folding upwards.

"Marie? You ok?" I faintly heard Max question. I shook my head out of my thoughts drifting to Tala and back to zio Johnny and Max sending me curios-worried looks. I laughed brushing off their concern excusing myself and telling them Enrique and Oliver left for an outing for a while and should be back in an hour or so.

"Alright, then we'll be off, just let your dad know we dropped by to remind him about that, he can be forgetful about things y'know."

"Ya," I responded with a pretend smile waving them out.

"See ya Marie!" Max grinned waving back for both him and Johnny as Johnny simply walked into the car, saying good-bye so energetically like Max wasn't his thing.

-:-Normal POV-:-

Marie decided not to inform her dad about Kai's little get together dinner She would not go, and if she told him he would force her and give her a lecture about being there for family and all other crap that Marie could care less about. She would go...if Tala had still been Kai's lover...

But he just had to let him go! Just had to!

Fuming at recalling the news she had learned only a few hours ago, the Italian bambina mumbled all the way back towards her room, maybe role play a bit on web sites she hadn't been on since forever.

That night Marie ignored her parents when they finally came home. They ate some pasta and ice cream afterwards before she brought up that Johnny and Max had dropped by. Enrique questioned why and Marie did explain about Kai inviting them for a dinner party to get to know his new girlfriend

Marie did not sound so excited to which Enrique and Oliver immediately caught up on. Oliver tried to comfort Marie but she brushed him off like any misunderstood teenager and locked herself in her room in a fuss. When Saturday came within a week...she would not go! She wouldn't! They couldn't make her!

Too bad when that day came...her parents talked her into it, she went along...

She cursed herself that night for letting the encounter with Enrique and Max slip up. Cursed herself to a hell that would appear from nowhere and swallow her up. She wanted to see Tala…not Kai's female fiancée.

"_Hey Marie! Wanna lick the spoon?"_

"_Always!"_

_The ten-year-old brunette girl with her bouncing curls, bounded up towards the redhead that called with the promise of licking the spoon with chocolate cookie batter tainted on it. Darkly toned hair swayed as a male walked in heading for the redhead's back as he was off-guard focusing on making the girl smile. Tala was about to turn around as Kai came up from behind, the spoon was given to Marie, so Tala held the bowl. It was once of those silly, humorous accidents that should have been taped to watch again. The bowl bumped into Kai, Kai bumped backwards, Tala fell the opposite way ramming into the counter as the bowl slipped out of his hands, and the redhead fell. Legs rammed as both asses fell. Faces twisted in pain, and bodies winced to the sound of the bowl smacking on the floor, and the chocolate batter splatting everywhere._

_Marie laughed out loud falling off of the chair herself as Tala and Kai blinked at each other dumbfounded. Tala smirked finding chocolate that had smeared itself on Kai's right cheek absent from the blue paint he used to wear when he was a teen._

-:-Marie's POV-:-

I glowered as Oliver huffed about what I'm wearing. He complained it wasn't appropriate for a dinner like such with family. When Oliver stopped fussing as we got into the car, my frown stayed on my face as I glared out the window the whole hour to Kai's large and expensive home.

I fell asleep.

Marie was young, just a baby on Christmas Eve. She sat on the brown floor, tiny hands around the Siberian Tiger Animal four times the size of herself. Her zio Kai had won it for his boyfriend, Tala. They had dated for two years now, and still stuck like glue to each other.

_Enrique and Oliver had stepped out to visit Tyson and his gramps three blocks. They were also picking up and dropping off some presents. At six months, little Marie didn't understand much. But when her eyes watched the loving embrace shown in front of her, she giggled and raised her hand up, wanting to be held by the two lovers. Tala was laid on the couch on his back, Marie's zio lying flat on top of him, eyes shut._

_The small Christmas tree was in the middle, red and blue bulbs shown with harmony as the silver light complimented both. The built in fireplace was blazing giving off heat as colored gifts sat at the base._

_Blue eyes shone as a smile graced the pink lips. The little girl cooed taking one of the strands of red hair in her tiny fingers._

Zio Kai's footsteps beat on the flooring, as did a lighter pair following behind him. As Kai came, a beautiful woman walked next to him with a nervous smile. Marie winced looking away as Kai smirked greeting them a hello, and stating that zio Johnny and Max had already arrived.

Oliver tugged me closer as I huffed relieving my face of the strain from glaring, raising my hazel optics brightly up to the crimson ones my zio owned and glanced to the green pair that the woman owned.

"Buona sera -1- Zio Kai, and senorita."

* * *

-1- Good Evening.

Author's note: Done…


End file.
